an anthology of rain and fire
by S.J Carter
Summary: "You do realize that this is the third time I've saved your life?"/ or what happens after the explosion in 1x21. —ElijahJackson


**notes: **yes I ship it, don't judge me.

**setting: **a possible compilation of in-between scenes, slightly au, and I discount the finale for plot purposes (also because I wrote this before 1x22 aired so yeah).

**disclaimer:** I disclaim!

* * *

**an anthology of rain and fire**

"everything is more beautiful because we are doomed.  
you will never be lovelier than you are now.  
we will never be here again."

— Homer

* * *

At a moment's notice, Elijah Mikaelson goes from being this irritating original with an insufferable accent to a knight-in-shining-armor. _Jackson's _knight-in-shining-armor, to be exact.

_"This is for Thierry."_

Jackson shuts his eyes the moment the explosion occurs. Before that though, he remembers Elijah. He remembers charcoal eyes that look of concern mixed with a bit of determination while the original vampire charged towards him. Elijah has his hero look on, the same look he wore the first time Jackson met him. The wolf remembers the fire, remembers Hayley's screams and the warmth of Elijah's arms (it's typical that their first meeting ends up being the first time he rescues him, too).

It's sort of pathetic, Jackson thinks, that the moment Elijah whisked him to safety, he started to feel a bit too dependent on this one man. He owed him something, something more than a simple little 'thank you'.

Though during the explosion, Jackson can see the look of relief in Elijah's eyes once he realizes that the wolf is all right. Injured and hurt, but still alive.

"You do realize that this is the third time I've saved your life?" He sounds so full of it, with a smirk that made Jackson wonder if Elijah was being charming on purpose. Or maybe, this is how Elijah normally acts.

Jackson raises a brow. "Third?" He weakly repeats, coughing in to his arm as the smoke clears up.

"The bayou," Elijah reminds him.

Jackson forgets to offer the original any more words of gratitude. He feels light headed and weak thanks to that explosion. Though, it's a little strange that Elijah still insists on carrying him.

"You don't have enough strength to walk back," the noble original tells him. "Besides, I'm a lot faster than you are. We'll save some time."

To Elijah's surprise, Jackson becomes rather agreeable and doesn't let his pride get the best of him. It's a little refreshing, Elijah thinks, to be acquainted with someone who is quite willing to accept his help.

The wolf closes his eyes, absentmindedly laying his head against the vampire's chest. When his eyelids are shut, he sees black and he can still see the flames. Though Elijah's comforting scent reminds him of the rain. The rain that comes after the fire, that which washes away all the ash and smoke.

For a moment, Jackson thinks himself delusional.

There is nothing more pathetic (or romantic) than making metaphors about the rain.

**; ;**

Of course, it isn't just Elijah's hero-complex which invades Jackson's mind.

It's his eloquent way with words too.

"Have a wonderful evening," Elijah had told him, back at the ball, though the line began with a threat. A threat which sounded a lot like something Elijah uses to charm people rather than to scare them away. He does this thing, he smirks when he threatens people, and it's not like it's something he picked up from Klaus, either. Klaus's smirk is malicious, ridden with evil and just a hint of amusement.

Although, Elijah smirks like he's actually feeling rather pleasant and welcoming. Sometimes, it's misinterpreted as flirting.

Jackson detects the charm mostly because Elijah's body language is seriously hard to read.

Everything's especially confusing the moment after the explosion, where he offers to help bandage his wounds too.

"It's all right Hayley," Elijah says. "I'll take over, you should be resting." Hayley only nods her head, taking a step back and trusting Elijah with Jackson's safety (it might as well the fourth time he gets to save him).

"This might sting," Elijah warns him, before Jackson swallows hard, nods his head as the vampire applies the sanitizer.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Elijah is perceptive, if not _too_ perceptive (secretly, Jackson wonders if his obvious behavior will someday come back to bite him in the ass).

"Why are you so worried about me?" The wolf releases, sounding more curious than ever before.

Elijah only manages to point out the obvious. "You're someone Hayley cares about," he says, while wrapping some cloth around the injured arm, "why wouldn't I be worried about you?"

Of course it's about Hayley; everything Elijah does might just be for Hayley's sake.

"You know Jackson," he begins speaking again, breaking Jackson away from his thoughts. "Not all vampires are the monsters you and your pack claim us to be. We can be quite reasonable, and even kind at times."

The wolf ends up chuckling softly. "_Kind_?" He repeats, as if the word is utterly foreign to him.

"Aren't I being kind towards you, as of now?" Elijah, purposely, tightens the bandages and Jackson hisses at the slight pain.

"Well," he starts out with, "excuse me for being frightened of a big scary original. The stories I've heard don't exactly tell me that you're a hero, Elijah. Far from it, actually." For the most of it, Jackson speaks the truth.

Though Elijah wasn't accustomed to people who dared to challenge his nobility.

"You irritate me." He ends up releasing.

Jackson sighs in agreement. "The feeling's mutual."

**; ;**

All that's missing right now, of course, is the rain.

Since the last time Elijah saves him, Jackson is caught between flames, and in the bayou.

"And what, dare I ask, caused the flames this time around?" Elijah questions, though it couldn't be the witches, because ever since the war ended, they agreed to keep their part of the deal. And the vampires are also discounted for, as they've also signed up for an era of peace. The humans are also trying to keep their distance. It's taken a couple of years, but all the species do seem to be quite tolerant of one another.

Jackson only offers Elijah a shrug. "It was a barbecue." And in comes the Elijah-smirk. Jackson rolls his eyes. "I guess I owe you another one."

Elijah chuckles as they walk away together. "No need to thank me."

**; ;**

**notes: **yah I just had this plot bunny running in my head and I had to get rid of it. Let me enjoy my little crackship before cw ruins them. And if you've read this far, I'd sincerely appreciate a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
